


Проводник

by torri_jirou



Category: LM.C
Genre: Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Странная это какая-то была инсталляция. Ярко-оранжевый с беловатыми прожилками куб висел сам по себе посреди комнаты, слегка покачиваясь. На фоне голых бетонных стен его теплое свечение казалось особенно манящим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проводник

Странная это какая-то была инсталляция. Ярко-оранжевый с беловатыми прожилками куб висел сам по себе посреди комнаты, слегка покачиваясь. На фоне голых бетонных стен его теплое свечение казалось особенно манящим. Айджи подошел поближе и понял, что светлые косые полоски на кубе были своеобразными окнами, а внутри куба происходило какое-то движение. Он наклонился к кубу и одним глазом заглянул в окно. Это походило на игрушечный супермаркет с немыслимо ярким дизайном. Маленькие фигурки ходили по лестницам с этажа на этаж, скрывались за разноцветными дверями, выходили из прозрачных лифтов.  
Вдруг один из миниатюрных человечков остановился, поднял голову и помахал Айджи рукой. Именно ему, Айджи в этом ни минуты не сомневался. В глазах полыхнул оранжевый фейерверк.  
— Ууууаааах! Берегиииись! Вааааау!  
Айджи не успел еще подняться с колен, как наверху послышался ужасный шум, нечто черное с восторженными криками пронеслось кувырком по лестнице, запнулось об Айджи и, сделав в воздухе невероятный кульбит, приземлилось несколькими ступенями ниже.  
— Ага! Так-так-так, – сказал блондинистый субъект в черном комбинезоне, лихо сдвинул черный блестящий козырек набок и стащил с Айджи один кроссовок.  
Довольно ухмыльнувшись, похититель кроссовка нахально подмигнул и умчался прочь, ухватив за хвост проносившийся мимо лифт.  
— Зеленая дверь, не забудь! – донеслось до Айджи уже издалека.  
— Ничего себе, — сказал Айджи, совершенно не удивившись. Он встал, отряхнул с джинсов несуществующую пыль и запрыгал вверх по лестнице. Получалось прикольно: босая нога перескакивала сразу через три ступеньки, а обутая – через пять.  
В окно здания заглянул карий глаз с пушистыми ресницами. Айджи остановился и помахал глазу рукой. Глаз моргнул.  
«В принципе, не больно мне нужен мой кроссовок. Так даже намного удобнее. Я лучше вместо него отберу козырек. Чтобы не зазнавался, а то ишь…» — размышлял Айджи, перепрыгивая через оранжевые ступени.  
Когда белые мраморные перила сменились плюшевыми красными кантиками, Айджи свернул в зеленый коридор и остановился.  
— Вот же врун, тут всё зеленое, — сказал он громко и толкнул наугад четвертую дверь справа.  
На двери были нарисованы маленькие поросята, а сразу за ней начиналась, мощеная синим булыжником тропинка. С правой стороны на лавровых кустах расцветали воздушные шары, а с левой на шиповнике висели леденцы. По стене вился ползучий четырехлистный клевер. Дорожка терялась в зарослях розового бамбука. Айджи протянул руку к яркому леденцу.  
— Не советую. Фиолетовые еще не созрели, — сказал кто-то прямо в ухо.  
Айджи отдернул руку и обернулся. Зеленый шарик лопнул с тихим звоном, из него вылетела стайка пестрых бабочек. Одна из них села Айджи на плечо, осыпала куртку золотистой пыльцой и упорхнула вслед за подругами.  
Откуда-то послышалась смутно знакомая мелодия.  
Айджи пошел по кромке прибоя в сторону полосатой скалы. Морская пена приятно щекотала босые ноги. Солнечные блики на бирюзовых волнах переливались всеми цветами радуги, мешая как следует разглядеть парусную яхту, качавшуюся на волнах невдалеке от берега. Мелодия становилась все слышнее. Кто-то пел.  
Обогнув скалу, Айджи остановился. На большом круглом камне сидел, скрестив ноги, недавний похититель кроссовок и, до неузнаваемости коверкая немецкий, старательно выводил «Оду к радости».  
Закончив петь, вор тряхнул белобрысыми космами, в которых прятались маленькие красные рожки, и с хрустом разгрыз фиолетовый чупа-чупс.  
— Обожаю незрелые!  
«А ведь я его знаю», — подумал Айджи.  
— Конечно знаешь, сэмпай, — радостно подхватил этот смутно знакомый незнакомец, но назвать себя не поспешил. Он с серьезным видом перебрасывал с ладони на ладонь оранжевый кубик с белыми полосками.  
— Конечно же ты меня знаешь! – повторил парень и кинул кубик Айджи прямо в лицо…  
До чего же подлая у будильников привычка – всегда звонить не вовремя.  
Айджи машинально сел на кровати, с трудом пытаясь разлепить глаза. Сон стремительно забывался, но хорошее настроение красочного праздника осталось.  
Пытаясь одновременно зевнуть и улыбнуться, Айджи завернулся в простыню и встал, чуть не раздавив валявшийся на полу диск.  
Дожидаясь, пока закипит вода в чайнике, Айджи повертел в руках коробку от диска с самодельной оранжевой обложкой. Точно, вчера ведь Майя забегал вечером. Надоело в саппортах ходить, решил отправиться в самостоятельное плаванье. Принес свой промо-диск, спрашивал мнение и просил совета. Айджи понравилась забавная и веселая музыка, он перед сном послушал диск два или даже три раза.  
Насыпая заварку в чайник, Айджи улыбнулся. Может стоит самому поучаствовать в проекте? Ведь ему так давно не снились разноцветные сны.


End file.
